Magic of Three Worlds
by Witch King Mdr
Summary: At a young age, Harry Potter is left at the Dursley's to rot by Albus Dumbledore. Instead of Petunia finding him in the morning, a man walking in London does. He takes Harry to a monastery to learn magic as a sorcerer. The man is known as the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange. Harry enters the wizarding world, not as a wizard, but something greater, a sorcerer.
1. The New Strange

**(This chapter will be about as long as the chapters will be, but I will post a ton of chapters, each chapter will 500 or so words longer)**

 _Chapter 1: Attacked_

"Lily! Take Harry and run! He's here!" James Potter shouted to his family of three. Voldemort had found them, Peter Pettigrew must have betrayed them and given the location of their home In Godric's Hollow.

Lily ran upstairs, past extravagantly designed doors and rooms to little Harry's room. She slides Harry into his multicolored crib that matched the walls. She turned around to hear the sounds of battle. James was casting all sorts of spells that Voldemort blocked with Protego after Protego. James dodged the Avada Kedavras flying from the Dark Lord's wand. Finally, it became deathly quiet when James just stopped and fell.

He had been hit in the back after Voldemort apparated behind him and shot one last killing curse at James. He hit the floor with a loud thud.

Lily hunched over the crib, begging for her son's safety, when the intricately designed door shattered into splinters. She quickly stood up and whipped around. When begged to kill her and not her son, Voldemort gave her a choice. "Step aside mudblood and let me kill him. It would be a waste to kill such an intelligent witch." When she refrained from moving, he cast the killing curse. "Avada Kedavra!" She fell to the floor, limp as a sock.

When he advanced on the crying brat, he spoke "So this is the child destined to defeat me? A crying brat. It'll be a gift to the world if I killed it now." To kill the boy he cast the same curse that killed his father, that murdered his mother in cold blood, on him. Miraculously, he survived. When Voldemort cast the curse, an old magic came into play. The curse struck true and hit Harry dead on.

But it then rebounded upon the caster, Moldy-Shorts himself. In a flash of green light he disappeared, leaving behind but his cloak. There were a few things that happened at that moment though. When the curse hit Harry, it left a lightning bolt shaped scar upon his forehead.

Another is that when Voldy disappeared, out of the cloak rose two shadowy silhouettes. One flew away into the night and the other flew right into Harry himself. It shot towards his scar and vanished into its depth.

A few minutes later a man with jet black hair and a pale face came barging in through the destroyed door. He immediately went to James and saw he was dead, he thought the worst. That is, until he heard the loud scream of a baby, from the remains of the broken house.

He immediately started heading in the direction it came from. He followed it until, a minute later, while crawling through the wreckage, he found a mass of red. When he looked to see what it was, he was shattered to see it was Lily. He looked at the crib she was slumped over and saw little Harry, trying to reach out to her, not knowing she would never be able to hold him again. If only he had a time machine and a doctor to save them.

He slowly lifted up the strikingly green eyed boy and down into his arms. He needed to take Harry to live with him in the Man's house. With one final, sorrowful glance at Lily, he stepped over the remains of the door and went down the stairs, past the lifeless body of his best friend, and out into the night.

He was heading towards a motorcycle, but it was no muggle motorcycle, it was enchanted to fly. He had just hopped on when Harry fell asleep against his chest, and a giant of a man stepped up to him. The man had shaggy brown hair, and a bearer that was bushy and full of knots that fell down to his chest.

"Sirius, I'm gonna need you to 'and over lil' 'Arry. Dumbledore's orders." Harry started crying after being awoken. So Sirius placed a blanket on him and went back to the giant man, Hagrid was his name.

The newly dubbed Sirius tried to say that he was his godfather and that Harry should live with him, but in the end he finally relented. "Fine, you can take him. But please take my motorbike with you!" He had shouted for, when he had finished and started to say that Hagrid could have it, Hagrid hopped on the thing and started to drive, with Harry safely tucked in a blanket.

Hagrid kept driving past all sorts of places, until Harry finally fell asleep in the drive. Around an hour later, he finally reached his destination. When he landed the bike, a man with silvery hair and a beard that swept the floor, as well as a crooked nose, upon which sat a pair of glasses with a twinkling pair of spectacles resting behind, asked him where he got the motorbike. He hopped off and answered. "Was Sirius Black, Sir. 'E gave me this bike righ' 'ere."

They started walking, walking into a neighborhood, deserted at night, and probably at day too, past houses perfectly copying the one before it, down to the molecule, and finally to a house seemingly no different to all the others.

The man with the silvery hair and flowing purple robe said something about what was happening. "We are to leave Harry here, with his only remaining living relative. He will be safe, and loved here. They will treat him as one of their own." When the other person in their group denied him, saying that these muggles are the worst sort, and that she'd watched them all day.

The muggles had not noticed her, for she was an animagus, and could turn into a cat. She had not walked with the group until Albus Dumbledore, the silver haired man, noticed her presence, for she was watching them, and beckoned her over with a flick of his wrist.

When she outright denied his plan he tried to convince her that Harry needed to grow a normal life, not being spoiled, and not knowing about magic. She relented and agreed after a minute, but still didn't want to. So, Albus placed Harry upon the doorstep of the Dursley's and swept away with a flourish of his cloak.

 _Time Skip_

An hour later, a man with graying brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard was walking though a random part of London when he saw a bundle at a doorstep. He went up to it and saw a baby laying inside with but a mere blanket and a letter. He picked up the letter and read it. The boy's parents had died, and he was just left on a doorstep!

So, the man decided to take the boy. He would raise to be like him, to be a sorcerer in the monastery in Tibet.

He would become Harry Strange, a sorcerer like his adoptive father!

 **Did you find the reference in the chapter? If you did, let me know. Did you find the Easter Egg either?**

 **Five reviews and I'll release the 2nd chapter within the hour, unless I'm at school.**


	2. Welcome to Kamar-Taj

**Huge thanks to anjaquickert9, A Random Review, Whitelion69 and Kenobi1 for being my first reviewers.**

 **To Random Review: Why thank you good sir,**

 **To anja: :-D,**

 **To Whitelion: I did update, you're reading it,**

 **To Kenobi: It is not,**

 **I lied, each chapter will be, the same length as the last, 500 words longer, or 1000 words longer, this'll be 500 words longer though too.**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

Stephen Strange walked through London, heading towards the London monastery. On the outside, it was an unassuming building, with basic architecture and the logo of the sorcerers, the eye of Agamotto.

The he walked inside. There was rubble everywhere, the monastery was still recovering from the attack on it by the followers of Dormammu. He walked past it all and to the portal connecting the monasteries, when he suddenly smacked his head. He was an idiot! He had forgotten he could have just used his Sling Ring! Well, there was no point now. So he stepped through the portal.

In an instant he was in the Kamar-Taj, in library canre he trained to become a sorcerer. Immediately Wong came over asked about why he came through the portal, why he was here, and why he had a baby, at least that's what Stephen thought. After all, Wong didn't say anything, so...

Stephen answered them one at a time. "I forgot about the Sling Ring, I came because of little Harry here, and he needs to be trained in the ways of magic. Wong merely raised an eyebrow and walked away, I wonder why?

 _No more 3rd person POV, now it's time for Stephen to shine._

 _Stephen's POV_

'I don't get it, why did Wong leave? He's great at conversing with me.' I walked down the halls, and into my personnel chambers AKA a medium sized room. I set Harry down on my bed and wrapped him tight in blankets. I went over to my standard laptop and googled 'How to take care of young babies'. I surfed the internet for seemingly hours, until I finally found a good website.

Then I found out it was a mistake. It said on the title in big green letters, 'How to take care of young baby sea turtles.' I give up! I'll just 'wing' it! First, milk...

 _Time Skip 7 years_

 _Stephen POV_

Harry just turned seven years old! He has learned a mathematical crud {PG only} ton of theory. He has read most of the books the library can hold, maybe even some from the restricted area. I hope he's healthy, he managed to get an astral form when he was six. He has been thoroughly abusing it ever since though.

While in my own astral form, I managed to see him. All day his astral form reads in the library while he goes about his daily business. Which is mainly pranking the brains out of Masters and learners. Oh yeah! He also sneaks out of the monastery, somehow, and always sends up blowing something up! I didn't think it was possible. Master Hamir and Master Wong have had to fix the wall of Kamar-Taj twenty times... Each!

The most shockingly amazing thing he has done is... Make... Wong... Smile! He made Wong smile. The guy who didn't laugh at my joke of 'Try me Beyoncé!' All he did was say 'At least I have one of 'em!' I mean all I did was say 'You need to stop reading or else your brain will implode.' Wong cackled evily... Cruel little man.

Today, I have the gift he has been waiting for for 5 years! He'll get to start learning sorcery! He'll love me, I don't think he loves me now, I ask him to call me Stephen, all he calls me is Master Strange. Not even Doctor Strange! He'll never call me dad at this rate. I'll go visit his room.

Just as I walk up to the door, in hear him say something that makes my blood curdle. "What do you need MASTER Strange?" He even put fudging {strictly PG, kids, though I am one} emphasis on Master!

"I just wanted to say... I have and intense day of training for you, be ready at ten." When I waited to gauge his reaction, he asked if I had forgotten the day. "No, I'm just messing with you. Today, you can start learning magic!" For a second there was silence. There then was a shout of "Finally!" I think he's a bit excited.

There's something special about him. For starters, he's 4'3, which is quite tall for his age, and lean and fit. He's got an impressive tan from being in the Tibetan sun for years. He's been going to normal school, and is already in college. At this rate, I think his intelligence is starting to become unhealthy. He'll graduate in a year! I graduated at 21! He's going to be a third my age when I graduated when he graduates.

Now he's gonna start to learn magic. I left the blandly colored room, saying one last thing as I swept away. "Oh yeah, Wong also got you a gaming computer, with a mouse, mouse pad, monitor, microphone, and a headset. You're lucky, he only gave me a laptop."

Little does he know, in three years he's going to receive a marvelous treat, something that is important for all sorcerers. I have one of my own, though mine has a conscious.

"So, Harry, do you want to go learn some magic?" When he bobbed his head up excitingly, I said, for now, for one year, you will learn under Master Wong. If you prove yourself, you may learn under me.

But first, I would need to give him a test to try to see his affinities to sorcery. But when he got them all immediately, I grew a tad bit suspicious. "Harry, have you been studying magic from the books you inhale?" Harry hesitantly admitted to have been doing it. I relaxed my brain by rubbing my forehead. He probably... Likely... Definitely, read the restricted books.

"Did you read all of them? Who am I kidding, of course you did... I need Wong to properly restrict the books!" Was my comment, angry at myself. "How long have you been practicing magic?"

"Maybe a year? I don't know, I just saw Master Hamir do sorcery and wanted to do it myself. I may or may not have read the restricted books, but I read all the others and was getting bored!" I tiredly rubbed my forehead, he may be a genius, but he needs to learn patience.

"Have you tried an- Wait, did you just say you read ALL of the other books!?" Harry nodded his head. "What were you going to say, Master?" I spluttered repeatedly, he read all of the books, a feat only one man in all of history has ever managed to do, and that man was actually a squirrel. Not even Wong has read them all!

"Well- Uhh... Have you tried any of the restricted magic?" I was hoping he would prove me wrong, and him patient, but this is Harry we're talking about, and so, Harry nodded slowly. "Which one did you practice!? Did you do multiple!? Did you manage any!?" If Harry were like he had been abused or something until he was sixteen, {The Summers after Hogwarts} he'd have flinched and cowered in the corner.

But that didn't happen happen, so Harry just meekly nodded. I kind of felt bad, that is until I realized, he's been pranking our guts out onto the floor, I shouldn't feel remorse.

"I'm sorry... Dad. I did all of them, I managed to do all of them too! But, each time I do one of the hardest ones, I pass out, like the time spell." When he said the last part, I'm going to be honest, I flipped. "What!? The time spell is the most dangerous! You also should need the Eye of Agamotto! How did you do it without they Eye? Did you steal it from me?" When Harry looked shocked, I suddenly realized something. I pulled him into a hug.

"So, you finally are going to start to call me dad?" Harry said something that I find amusingly in my favor. "Yes Master, but only once a day, for now..." I honestly don't care. He thinks of me like his father. It only took five years. You know, I expected it, at this rate, in another three years.

He guess I'll just have to teach him myself. "Harry, have you tried any basic magic besides this one spell? So that's a no. How do you do the rest- You know what, I don't want to know." Harry agrees with me, at least I think.

"You're needing a different teacher now, and you just proved yourself. It took a moment to sink in." He glared at me when I said that, but it took a moment, and it sunk in. "You're going to teach me magic instead of Wong!" Sadly, but he got it right.

 _Time skip 1 month_

"Good job, Harry! You got the Sling Ring portal and the magic whip done in the past month! I might just move you up to do the magic sword, and the bow." When he turns ten, I have a special surprise for him. I'm going to get him an artifact, like the Cloak of Levitation. Though there was one case of a guy getting two, I don't think that's going to happen with Harry. I truthfully, think it's but a mere rumor.

We were running in our normal routine one day, when a dragon fell out of the sky, a dragon! They're supposed to be a myth! Somehow it spoke to us.

'I am Saphira, where is Potter?' She didn't say it, but I heard it, in my head!

 **The reference last chapter was Doctor Who! Can you find out what is was this time? I am posting even if I didn't get five reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 11 reviews and I will post Chapter 3! I have reached a perfect amount of words, I have reached 500 more than last chapter. 1758 words.**


	3. New Account

**I'm sorry it took so long, guys. But I will- in up to two or three months- repost this story under my new account. Khaos Snape. Until then, get exicited. I'm sorry that this is NOT A CHAPTER.**


End file.
